


Under the Showers

by 19twentyone



Series: I'll Call You Mine [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Voyeurism, also pervert soonyoung as always, handjobs, pervert Jihoon because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8891953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19twentyone/pseuds/19twentyone
Summary: Tumblr prompt:Where Person A gets caught watching Person B masturbating. Also where Person B gets caught moaning Person A's name while masturbating.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I gifted smut for Soonyoung's birthday it was worth 2k and now it exceeded that. Lmao I keep on surprising myself. The sinner within me is proud af.
> 
> Enjoy the 3k words of sin.

Jihoon shoves his freezing hands down his jacket, curling them tightly into fists, trying to look for warmth. It was still early in the morning, the cold breeze hitting his bare face as he made his way back to their dorms.

  
Soonyoung had called him, one or two hours ago, asking that he should come home because they haven't seen each other in awhile. Come to think of it, Jihoon's been staying inside his studio for 5 or 6 days, he's already lost count. A gush of air hits him and he lets out a few strings of curses as his hood gets pushed down, his shaking hands immediately grabbing for the clothing and putting it back in place.

  
His ass was about to freeze to death, the only thing keeping him from going back to the warmth of his personal studio was the promise that Soonyoung bought his favorite coffee.

  
“This better be worth it.” Jihoon sighs and he sees the puffs of smoke out of his mouth.

  
“I'm going to kick his ass if he's lying.” Jihoon grumbles once more before dashing towards their dorm’s entrance.

  
Jihoon dusts the snow off his shoes and leaves it by the door. His hand grasps for the metal knob and its freezing underneath his touch. Jihoon hurriedly enters their dorm closing the door with a silent thud. The place is quiet, indicating that his members are probably still in dream land. He heaves out a breathy sigh as the warmth of the heater seeps through his skin and that relaxes his tensed muscles. It's not easy sitting on a chair for days, but Jihoon doesn't regret it one bit. He carefully tiptoes towards the bathroom, even if he's tired and drowsy he's still caring enough to keep quiet because his members do deserve their well earned rest. He thinks about having himself some warm bath before going to bed and so he does just that. He looks over the kitchen and the lights are on but there's no sign of life. Soonyoung probably went back to sleep before he could even make Jihoon's coffee, he chuckles to himself as he removes the layered jackets on him.

  
It wasn't until Jihoon's left with a thin white shirt that he hears something in the bathroom. He looks over and the lights are on, the door is slightly ajar. Jihoon knows it's probably one of his members doing their morning routines, it wasn't easy to have some alone time in a dorm with only one bathroom shared by thirteen hormonal boys. Jihoon snickers at the current situation and decides to sit in the kitchen and wait for his turn. But before he could even take one step away from the door, he hears his name.

  
“Jihoon.” Its a hushed whisper, almost as if the person behind it had accidentally said it out loud. Jihoon shakes it off, thinking he's probably just mishearing things from the lack of sleep.

  
“Jihoon. Oh god.” There it is again, but the voice is getting labored and dear god, Jihoon doesn't want to get ahead of himself but is his friend getting off with him in mind? Jihoon hopes he's wrong.

  
What sends shivers down Jihoon's spine is the moaning that comes next, heavy breathing followed by a string of curses along with his name. Jihoon knows who's behind that door. The voice sounds all too familiar from hearing it in the recording studio, from their talks, from their jokes. It's so annoyingly familiar and the thought of Soonyoung thrusting into his own fist while moaning his name is enough to drag his feet towards the bathroom door.

  
Jihoon knows he shouldn't even be watching one of his members jack off, but he finds himself slightly pushing the door open and peering cautiously through the small opening. Soonyoung doesn't seem to notice and Jihoon's breath gets knocked out of his lungs when he sees Soonyoung under the shower, the water sinfully gliding on his naked body. Jihoon's eyes slowly trail all over his friend's body, drinking in the lustful image. Soonyoung looking so ethereal with his eyes shut, his jaws slack and his mouth slightly open, his left hand pinned on the tiled wall, and his right hand languidly running up and down his shaft.

  
Jihoon knows he should leave, close the door, forget this happened, and never look back. But why does he seem so captivated by the way Soonyoung's hips buck forward his own fist yearning for more friction, how Soonyoung's legs are opened wide and occasionally shaking from the overstimulation, and how his hand on the wall is the only thing keeping him from falling down.

  
“Jihoon. Shit. Fuck. Jihoon.” Jihoon almost lets out a loud groan when Soonyoung's hand goes faster, his hips in uncoordinated thrusts, his moans getting more and more erotic.

  
“Jihoon, god, faster!” Soonyoung shouts and Jihoon gets the signal that the dancer's close.

  
Jihoon had to fight his own libido before retracting his clenched fists from the door. He slowly steps backwards, his eyes lingering a bit and then he catches a glimpse of Soonyoung throwing his head back, expression in pure bliss with Jihoon's name, escaping his beautiful red lips, in a long dragged moan.

  
Jihoon's fucked. He knows he's fucked because that's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

  
When he hears Soonyoung's heavy breathing evening out and then the shower turning off he immediately dashes for his discarded jackets and silently gets out of the apartment. His back hitting the front door and Jihoon realizes his breathing is ragged and irregular. He looks down and he sees a tent that wasn't even there before and he groans in disgust. Shit. Did he get hard by watching Soonyoung masturbate? Jihoon slaps his face back to reality, the sting is enough to remind him that he was indeed hard for his friend and he assures himself that it was only normal that he got turned on, okay maybe it wasn't. Soonyoung's going to disown him, cut their friendship off because he's such a dirty, perverted, and disgusting friend. Jihoon silently mumbles and curses at himself while he wears all the clothes he had discarded before. Looking down on his formed tent, he heaves one big sigh hoping it would go away.

  
Just go inside and immediately go to the bathroom, no more talks. Jihoon comes up with the plan and readies himself to go back inside.

  
He touches the cold knob again, takes his shoes off to the side of the door again, he removes all of his jackets and slings them over the couch again.

  
“I’m ho-...” but that plan goes down the drain when he sees Soonyoung, in the kitchen, only in his black boxers tinkering with the coffee machine. Soonyoung looks up and Jihoon expects a cute annoying greeting like what he usually does but what he gets is a smirk. A huge ass, taunting, and even if Jihoon hated to admit it, a very sexy smirk. Jihoon chokes on his own saliva. His eyes flickering over Soonyoung's half naked body. Okay, why was he suddenly hyper aware that his friend is only a clothing away from being naked and was in fact directing a smirk at him?

  
“I’m making you coffee.” Soonyoung says nonchalantly and Jihoon hears the slight teasing tone underneath it. His eyes wandering longer on how Soonyoung's hair is wet and the water dripping down his naked shoulders, the droplets gliding down his back in a hypnotizing manner. Jihoon gets lost in the image of Soonyoung showering with his hands wrapped around his member, the water sinfully trailing down his bo-

  
“Were you taking a shower?” Jihoon croaks out and curses to himself for getting too distracted. It wasn't like this is the first time he's seen Soonyoung's body.

  
“Yeah, something like that.” Soonyoung smirks again and Jihoon wants to punch the smirk off his face. The composer tries to relax, evening his breathing cycles and he casually walks up beside Soonyoung. Jihoon tries to avoid oggling Soonyoung's flexed muscles. very hard. Soonyoung catches his gaze and Jihoon's sure he wants to kick that smirk off.

  
Instead of resorting to violence, Jihoon reaches for the sachet beside Soonyoung and looks at the ingredients at the back.

  
“Where did you buy this? I’ve been searching for this.” Jihoon distracts himself from the fact that Soonyoung is facing him, half naked and his torso wet, carrying his cup of coffee. Soonyoung nudges for him to take it and Jihoon gladly reaches for it and when he does Soonyoung places his palm over Jihoon's cold ones.

  
“Are we just gonna pretend that you didn't watch me jack off?” Jihoon chokes, he legitimately chokes on his own spit.

  
“Wha-...” Jihoon can't even begin to comprehend what to reply and his eyes darts back to Soonyoung, only to see the dancer's lips twisted in a sly smile. He knows he's fucked, like utterly deep in the shit fucked, his perverted ass is so so so busted.

  
“Did you enjoy it?” Soonyoung turns around to the sink, washing his hands and Jihoon stares at them. Jihoon is dumbfounded and he's staring, staring at those long, bony fingers. The same ones that made his coffee, the same ones that were encircled and languidly wrapped around Soonyoung's dick, and Jihoon finally loses it. When everything is lost, tell the truth.

  
“Yeah. I mean, yeah, I did enjoy the show.” Jihoon stutters but he almost sounds confident. Now it's Soonyoung's knees that falters a bit, he hadn't expected Jihoon to give in to his antics.

  
“You did?” Soonyoung faces him, all of his smirks and confidence gone down the drain and Jihoon's eyes are on the floor, blood rushing through his veins and up to his ears, painting them pink. Jihoon's mind is wired up, he can't even think properly but then his eyes catches a glimpse of Soonyoung's crotch.

  
“What are you thinking about?” Jihoon points on Soonyoung's half hard member, forming a tent on his thin black boxers. Soonyoung's ears colors into a light shade of red with his hand immediately placed on his crotch, to cover whatever's left of his dignity.

  
“What are YOU thinking about?” Soonyoung throws the question back, pointing at Jihoon's boner too. Jihoon looks down and sees the exact same tent on his own.

  
“I still have needs while you, on the other hand, literally just came minutes ago. How are you-...”

  
“It's not my fault that you came barging in with a boner and even admitting that you enjoyed watching me get off!” Soonyoung reasons out and suddenly he's smirking. Jihoon really has to take Soonyoung to a psychiatrist.

  
“Did Jihoonie get hard by watching Soonyoungie jack off?” Soonyoung has this annoying cute voice and Jihoon would have flipped him off and walked away if only he wasn't hard and needy.

  
“Shut up! I wasn't the one moaning oh, fuck jihoon, oh god, yes, Jihoon!” Jihoon imitates and Soonyoung's face goes blank.

  
“Fuck, that was hot.” Soonyoung murmurs and Jihoon wasn't even meaning to sound hot but come to think of it, he just moaned in front of his friend. They stare at each other for god knows how long and its like Jihoon just wants to tangle his fingers on Soonyoung's hair, his lips on his, and did the room temperature get higher?

  
“Uhm.. so what were you thinking of when you were uhm-.. you know?” Jihoon moves his fist up and down and Soonyoung's eyes grew wide. Honestly, he's half expecting Soonyoung to walk away and leave him on his own but he never expected an answer to come out this fast...

  
“You.” Soonyoung drops quick enough that Jihoon can't even look away. Jihoon slightly shivers, when Soonyoung's eyes catches his own, even with heater on.

  
“What kind of thoughts about me?” Jihoon is curious. He's dying to know the answer and with Soonyoung's eyes darting back and forth from his lips to his eyes even with them a meter apart, he's beyond curious.

  
“You in the showers, on your knees, your beautiful small mouth wrapped around my cock.” Jihoon is definitely aroused at how Soonyoung's lips drop every word as if it was a natural thing to say between friends, co-workers at that. Jihoon notices that Soonyoung isn't moving, his eyes not leaving Jihoon's. Soonyoung's expression is cautious and gentle, like he's giving Jihoon an escape route. Soonyoung's giving him the chance to walk away, and they'd go back to whatever they were before but all Jihoon could think of was that Soonyoung's been thinking of him in ways a friend shouldn't be and oh god, how it turns him on so so much is incredibly scary. It's not like Jihoon hasn't thought of the other in the same light. He's definitely been alone and horny inside his studio and thoughts do come at night.

  
“Want to take a bath together?” Jihoon can't even believe that his own mouth let that out. Soonyoung's eyes were now blown wide, orbs filled with a hint of confusion and a hint of arousal, Jihoon's not sure.

  
He had to make the first move and lead the way towards the bathroom. Atleast the reasonable part of him was still working. Imagine if he had pounced on Soonyoung right then and there and Chan comes out, now that's horror.

  
Soonyoung stays rooted in his spot until he sees Jihoon opening the bathroom door , those beautiful fingers gesturing for him to come. Soonyoung couldn't believe what he's seeing. He slowly lifts his left hand and pinches his arm, ouch! that definitely hurt, and that proves he must be awake and with just the thought of having Jihoon in his real arms ignites the fire inside his body.

  
It wasn't until Jihoon's only in his striped boxers when Soonyoung hastily moves forward. He runs towards the bathroom, he almost slips and almost gets a concussion.

  
The light atmosphere dies down when Soonyoung makes sure that the bathroom door is locked and when he's in front of the beautiful Lee Jihoon. Jihoon has this smile grazing his plump lips and Soonyoung takes an experimental step forward.

  
“Show me what you were thinking about.” Jihoon asks and it doesn't take second when he feels Soonyoung's chapped lips on top of his. Soonyoung's lips feels so plump and full against his. They kiss and kiss and kiss, their lips dancing and creating a perfect harmony. The kiss is lustful and passionate, slow and fast, needy and patient, it brings chaos and peace to their senses all at the same time. Jihoon slowly encircles his arms around Soonyoung's bare shoulders, while Soonyoung plants his cold hands on Jihoon's naked back, Jihoon shudders as Soonyoung firmly grips on his skin and it feels perfect. Soonyoung takes another step forward, their hard ons rubbing and their grips tightening around each other. The sensation is beyond amazing and when Soonyoung bucks his hips quick and hard to create more friction, Jihoon had to pull away from the kiss to let out a languid moan. Soonyoung takes this opportunity to trace kisses down his friend's collarbone, running his tongue down his pale white skin. The dancer's kisses are playful and hot against his collarbones, slightly grazing his teeth, careful not to leave any marks on Jihoon.

  
Jihoon has his eyes closed the whole time Soonyoung was assaulting his chest, his fingers tangled in Soonyoung's jet black hair and his teeth digging on his lower lip. Jihoon wants this moment to last, his body’s reactions to Soonyoung's every touch is so phenomenal that he's left weak and wanting for more. Soonyoung has other plans though, he’s moved his right hand from Jihoon's waist and his fingers slowly dipping down Jihoon's waist band.

  
“Oh my god.” Jihoon breathes out when he feels cold fingers wrap themselves around his aching shaft. Soonyoung laughs at that and slightly tugs on Jihoon's member and Jihoon accidentally folds his knees, almost falling on the cold floor.

  
“Woah! Easy there.” Soonyoung teases as he pushes Jihoon backwards, into the shower and even turns it on, with his hand still tucked inside Jihoon's boxers. Jihoon sighs in content as the water hits his bare back, he's shielding Soonyoung from the water droplets and he doesn't complain when Soonyoung slowly lifts his fist up his member.

  
“You don't understand how much I want you right now.” Soonyoung whispers and Jihoon shuts his eye as Soonyoung’s thumb rubs over his leak.

  
“Fuck, you're so good at this.” Jihoon praises and Soonyoung is back on his lips. They kiss fervently with Jihoon's grunts filling the air as Soonyoung picks up his pace. Jihoon's breath is labored and heavy when Soonyoung sucks on his lower lip and swipes his tongue over Jihoon's.

  
“Fuck, Soonyoung.” Jihoon's bucking his hips, chasing for the release pooling in his stomach. He's so so close and his jaws feel heavy and weak. Soonyoung's mouth tracing kisses on the curve of his neck when everything suddenly stops.

  
“Soonyoung! What the fu-...” Jihoon sees Soonyoung eyes are wide with frustration. His lips letting out a “shhhhhh” and Jihoon doesn't understand what's happening.

  
There's a series of knocks on the door and then a “Hey! I need to pee!”. It's Jun. Oh my god. They're awake. Soonyoung mouths at Jihoon and he looks down at his cock sinfully placed in between Soonyoung's hand, oh but he's so so close.

  
“Yeah, we’ll be right out!” Soonyoung shouts and the knocking stops. And suddenly Soonyoung flicks his wrist before Jihoon could even respond.

  
“fuck!” Jihoon silently whimpers and Soonyoung shuts him up with his lips.

  
“Moan my name when you come.” Soonyoung whispers and his breath tickles Jihoon's ears. Soonyoung picks up his pace and the sound filling the space is so erotic. Jihoon feels like he's about to explode and he's seeing white spots with the way Soonyoung's fisting him.

  
“Soonyoung.” He breathily whispers and then euphoria hits him. Soonyoung's still rubbing him up and down, releasing white strips of ribbon hitting Soonyoung's stomach. He closes his eyes as he relishes the feeling in cloud nine. Jihoon's convinced Soonyoung's hand is way better than his own.

  
When Jihoon gets back from his high, Soonyoung is smiling at him adoringly.

  
“You're so beautiful.” Jihoon blushes at the statement but his eyes trail over Soonyoung's still hard member. Soonyoung follows his gaze and the other lifts his chin up.

  
“Let's continue this next time.” Soonyoung reassures and Jihoon agrees. The older kisses his lips one last time and they giggle in the duration.

  
“ARE YOU DONE YET? I’M GONNA PISS MYSELF!!!” Jun shouts outside the door and Jihoon flips him off even if the receiver can't see through the door. Soonyoung laughs and motions for their towels.

  
Jihoon's grumbling words while rapping a towel around his waist with Soonyoung smiling behind him. Jun doesn't even glance at them before dashing towards the toilet.

  
Jihoon's slightly thankful their members don't ask what took them so long inside the bathroom because two members showering together was normal.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be my gift for Jihoon's birthday but I got preoccupied with life and kind of forgot this dragt existed. But better late than never :)
> 
> Also, thank you to phyllie  
> @transients on ao3  
> @cardcaptortae on twitter  
> for being my beta reader and going through this piece of unidentifiable crap. I love you so much <3 and also some heads up for you guys, we're collaborating on a soonhoon fic so please do look forward to it :)
> 
> Bye ~


End file.
